Chains on My Throat
by sora12212
Summary: Edward is kidnapped from his house and taken to Arashi's house, where he is going to be sold to the seven sins. How will Ed get out of this situation? I write bad summaries!
1. Kidnapped

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST FOREVA BABY! *pulls Edward away from crowd* Meine.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist, all credit and respect goes to its rightful owners.**

**The girl who kidnaps him is named Arashi, while her boy-lover sister is Itachi!**

* * *

Energy pulsed through Edward's hand as he clapped his hands and touched the ground, surging up a giant metal hand, pinning the evil fire alchemist.

He walked over slowly, his shoes tapping the sidewalk. He glared down at the buff man. "You know, you could use alchemy other than burning people to death." He muttered.

The man just growled.

* * *

Edward yawned loudly. It was 12:00 A.M and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon shone brightly.

He lied down in the bed, and closed his eyes. After a few silent moments, they shot open.

Somebody was in the room.

He jerked up, and glared at the other side of the room. "I know you're there."

Silence.

Then, out of the blue, a girl was on the bed next to him. "I'm still a ninja."

Edward whirled around. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl had long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a shirt that was low enough to be far below her breasts, but farther above her bellybutton.

She had shorts that reached up to high parts of her thighs. She apparently doesn't dress much. She also had a moon for an earring. Not on her other ear though.

"Arashi. You Edward Elric?" She said in a casual voice, her voice was tough and a bit boyish sounding.

Edward pushed the covers off him. "Yeeeaaahhh...?" He growled dubiously.

Arashi looked at her nails, as if they were having a boring conversation.

"That answers my question, I was thinking you were his brother, since you're so tiny."

Edward growled angrily as an anger mark appeared on his forward. "I. Am. Not. TINY!" He yelled.

Arashi didn't flinch. "Whatever. Like I care, anyway." She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You're coming with me, Ed." She rasped.

Edward flailed around. "Let go!"

"I don't think I will, chibi." She lifted him up off the bed. Then, in a quick movement, she grasped his forehead and flipped him over, he slammed to the floor with a sickening "THUD".

Arashi's thin but strong body stepped off the bed and onto Ed's stomach. She pushed harder on the soft belly.

"Are you unconscious or something?" She growled, irritation prickling her voice.

Ed was far from unconsciousness, he opened one eye, a golden fire burning harshly, he grabbed Arashi's foot and pulled her to the ground. He rolled over to her side and pinned her down by her arms. "What do you want with me!" He spat in her face.

Arashi just lifted her leg, smiling, and kicked in between his legs.

He screamed loudly and fell backwards, holding his crotch.

Arashi giggled. "I never though I'd have to do that. She pulled out a silver, glinting chain from her pocket. "Stay still, you mutt." She growled at him.

Edward sighed softly as the pain finally faded. He focused on Arashi now, just as she was about to step on his stomach to keep him still, he rolled over.

Arashi glared at him. "You're making this A LOT harder than it needs to be." She hissed.

She then glided her hand over to a handle, then, pulling it, slid out an incredibly long ninja sword.

Edward froze, unsure of what to do, then, he facepalmed. He hadn't done this sooner. He chuckled as he clapped his hands together and blue lightning sparked from them.

A sword, a bit smaller, sppeared in his hand. "See, I knew you were an alchemist." She cooed.

Then, she jumped up like a rocket, and bounced off the wall with her feet, she shot down at a blurring speed, and crouched, spinning around, she tripped Edward.

Finally climbing on top of him, she held the sword up to his throat. "Hold. Still." She growled.

Edward, for once, listened to the harsh teen. The sword was hella sharp, if he even shifted, he'd get a bleeding cut.

Arashi tied the thin chain around Edward's throat, she pulled it tightly, then pulling out another chain to bind his hands behind his back.

"Good boy. Now follow me." She sheathed her sword, and yanked the chain up, bringing up a choking Ed.

He followed her slowly, using the entire length of the chain to stay away from her. Arashi's small hand opened a window next to the bed, and slid down the pipe, yanking Edward with her. She landed softly on the ground, while she caught him, bridal-style.

Edward bristled and jumped off her. "Don't hold me like that!" He rasped, the chain still locked tightly around his neck.

Arashi just ignored him and walked up to a bay-brown horse. She slid herself on top of the horse, wearing no saddle nor reins. Edward stood there.

"Augh! You're such a pipsqueak! If you weren't one, you'd be able to get on the small horse!"

Edward growled at her, an anger mark appearing on his forehead. Arashi gave out an exasperated sigh and heaved him up, half chk=oking him in the process.

The horse started gallop. And Edward couldn't loosen the sharp chain from his now bleeding throat, as he rode with Arashi, behind her, his chains in her hand.

* * *

**Sorry if it sounded so rushed, I finished this all in one night! I'm tired!**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R would be highly appreciated! Such as cookies and cake!**


	2. Dinnertime and Kissing

**FULL METAL ALCHEMIST FOREVA BABY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist, all credit and respect goes to its rightful owners.**

**In this chapter, there is implied rape, so be careful! XD**

* * *

Ed opened his golden-brown eyes, they were bright and ready for action. But instead, he was lying on a cold floor. What happened? He brought up his hand to his head, poking it, trying to rack his brain for the memories before he went out cold.

Right! He was-TAKEN FROM HIS HOME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! He checked all over himself, cause whenever somebody was kidnapped, they would at least bind them with some kind of restrainment. Like manacles, or shackles, or just plain rope. Where did his chains go? He felt his neck, they were slightly rough, they must have removed them.

Suprisingly, he didn't find anything that bound him. Not even a shock collar or whatever the hell you call those. He was just inside one of those cells that have bars that lead into the actual jail hall.

But instead of an unpleasant hall with more cells lining the walls, was a pleasant, oriental house. Brilliant red painted walls, with jet black japanese words painted on the walls almost everywhere. It was only one room. He could see two girls, one had a long, black ponytail-most likely his captor-and a girl with long brown hair that reached below her boobs. Ed almost had a volcanic nosebleed.

The brown-haired girl had boobs the size of Russia. Her shirt could barely held them, they were so big.

"Itatchi, can you stop reading your book and see if the, 'Mystery Soulmate' is awake yet." Arashi said, in a bored voice. She was apparantly cooking, by the look, she was cutting carrots.

"Alright, Arashi!" Itatchi cheered. She had a high-pitched, childish voice, like a five-year-old's.

Itatchi shot up, and jogged over to Ed's cell. She looked at him in the eye, he stared at her back, blankly. "Sup." Ed blurted out.

"He's awake!" She called to Arashi. The ninja glanced at the cell. "Alright, do whatever you want, just don't hurt him." Arashi seemed totally absorbed in making the dish.

Itatchi then smiled like a maniac. Ed didn't like that look, he instantly shuffled to the back of the cell, staring at Itatchi, wide-eyed. Her eyes were calm and collected, as she entered the cell, advancing towards Ed.

She leaned in close to him. "I'm Itatchi..." She whispered. "And who are you?" She added, getting so close, their noses touched.

Edward gulped, and leaned as far into the wall as he possible could. "E-Edward..." He stammered, sweating all over, and blushing so much, his entire face was a bright pink.

Itatchi then sat on Ed's lap, the unusual girl then leaned forward, kissed Ed, hard. Ed screamed in the middle of the force-kiss. He was frozen, she frikin' wouldn't get off him!

Then, after an eternity, she took her lips off his. "You're a good kisser," she complimented, "when you're not screaming." She added, a bit of disappointment in her voice. She flipped her hair back.

Ed wanted to strangle this woman. "What the HELL in the matter with you! You come into my cell, and KISS ME. WHY?" Ed screamed, wiping off his lips in the process. "Ugh, GROSS!" He growled to himself.

Itatchi quirked her lip. "Hmph. You didn't enjoy that, did you?" She asked stupidly. Then, she got up, not waiting for an answer, as she walked to the cell, opened it, and walked out, it closed itself, she locked it, and walked away, back to her chair, reading.

Ed shuddered. "Hey, uh, EXCUSE ME!" He yelled. crawling to the bars of the cell, and clutching the bars. "Uhh...How long do I have to be here?" He added. I mean, who would want to be in a place where they're locked in a cell, and a person of the opposite sex comes to kiss you involuntarily? An idiot. That's who.

Arashi looked up from her cooking, it looked as though she was done, it looked delicious, Ed's mouth began to water. He had no idea how long he had been out, but he was pretty sure it was late the next night, since Arashi was making dinner, he was ravenous.

"Were handing oyu over to the Homenculus, it's considered by when they get here." Arashi answered with an underlined tone. She pulled out three pairs of chopsticks from another room, from the looks of it, a pantry.

"Three? Do you have another person here?" Ed asked, confused. "Or did you make a mistake?" He added, then an anger mark appeared on his forehead. "LEMME OUT! I WANNA GO HOME NOW." He yelled.

Arashi looked up from setting the table, but didn't answer. "Itatchi, can you please unlock Edward's cell?" She said, her voice light and calm. She put three plates on the table. Then sat down on one side.

Itatchi skipped over to the cell once again. "Dinnertime, sweetheart!" She cooed. She opened the cell, came inside, and dragged Ed out by the back of his shirt.

"Sit." Arashi commanded.

Ed, suprisingly, sat on one of the chairs, and Itatchi sat across from him. "We're having california rolls tonight, dig in!" Itatchi cheered. She then started to shovel the food into her mouth. "Nomnom..."

Ed glared dubiously at the food. "Is this poisoned or something?" He muttered, tempted to eat the food anyway.

Arashi looked up from her dish. "No, it's my family's ancient rule, that _everyone_ in the house must join at the dinner table, so eat, it won't kill you, it will fill your stomach, if anything." She replied, her eyes cold and dark.

Ed narrowed his eyes, and took a bite of one of the rolls. It wasn't that bad, it was actually really good. _Really_ good. He gulped it, and he was violently urged to take another bite. He then started to inhale his food.

It was like he was part of the household. He wished he wasn't, but he would like more rolls, to get his mind off it.

* * *

**That was a stupid ending. XD But I realized the chapter was getting STINKIN' LOOONG. I was like, "I better wrap this up." so I had to end it.**

**LOL, Ed likes Arashi's cooking. XD**


End file.
